His Sister
by lizzyvamp1901
Summary: She was alone. Broken. Devastated by the years of pain and rage and tears. It had been exactly 20 years. And then he came along and changed everything.


**TWILIGHT ANNIVERSARY CHALLENGE**

Entries accepted until 11/30/09

Voting begins 12/1/09

Title: His Sister

Author: lizzyvamp1901

Rating: T

Word Count: 1049

Summary: She could only mourn when she was alone. Poor Rosalie - always beautiful, always strong. But, suddenly, he was there. And everything changed.

This story is an entry for the Twilight Anniversary Challenge, hosted by edward-bella-harry-ginny, Justine Lark and Gleena. For complete challenge details, to read the rest of the challenge submissions, or if you are interested in entering, please visit the challenge community at:

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~twilightanniversarychallenge  


* * *

It was 1953, and it was quiet. So quiet. And it had been twenty years, that day. And everyone knew Rose had to be left alone, then. Even Emmett fled on that day. Always.

But it was too silent. The kind of silence that rings in your ears like a warning bell. Or like a funeral bell.

She missed them. Far too much for it to be healthy. Rosalie still missed all the possibilities she had once had - the possible future, possible babies, posssible husband... no. Not him. Royce King II was the one thing of her human life she would not miss. Not in a million years.

She had once been happy. Selfish, yes, and vain and shallow and narcissistic. That, she still was, sometimes. But... still. He had taken it all away in one miserable winter night. With the help of some alcohol and his friends, of course. Because, alone, no one would've been able to break her. Not her. She had far too much dignity for that.

Suddenly, Rosalie's sobs burst through and rang out throughout the empty Cullen mansion. She hugged her knees in the corner, crying, her hair falling around her like a mournful ray of sunlight.

"Rose? Rose?" They had all left – because they knew. Edward had told them to go. But Jasper had not heard, and he had not known, and he did not go.

He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her small frame. "Rose? What's wrong?"

She didn't – couldn't – answer. Rosalie Hale, forever strong and proud to a fault, was crying to hard to speak. And so he waited, until she calmed and the words poured out of her.

And she told him everything, about the hurt and the rage and the revenge she had gotten, in the end. About how she felt she could trust no one, how she was scared she was hurting Esme, how she was just plain _scared_ every time she saw Royce's face in her head, and how she couldn't help it.

And she kept talking for hours, telling the newest member of the family about how lost she felt, and how vulnerable, and how she hated lying to everyone and smiling all the time because she was NOT okay, and because she was still hurt and angry and scared, after all that time.

Jasper didn't move – not once – until Rosalie finished. And once she did, he hugged her tighter. "Rose. It's fine. It really is. It's okay to be hurt and scared and _mad_. You're the only one who really lost everything. You weren't ready. Alice was in an asylum, half mad with pain. Edward knew he was sick for about a week. Esme jumped off a cliff _on purpose_. I was a soldier. I knew I might die. I knew what it would mean if I did.

"Emmett's death was sudden, too – but he had _you_, Rosalie. He was in love. He didn't miss anything. You were so close to happiness... and it was torn away. That was bound to hurt. Most rape victims go to a therapist, and you didn't even do _that_.

"But you have to listen to me, Rosalie. Listen to me. _It wasn't your fault_. None of it. It wasn't your fault for being pretty, or for not listening to Vera, or for trusting that sick man. You didn't do anything wrong. You're not disgusting – you're just a little bit broken. But you'll be okay. Emmett loves you. He doesn't care. He can help you."

"I don't deserve him." She said bitterly.

"_Yes you do_. You deserve all of this Rosalie – you deserve a family that loves you, a wonderful guy that would die for you. You deserve it. You are worth it. _You deserve to be happy._" Jasper said, feeling a bit like a psychologist while he did.

"But I am happy now. A bit. More than I thought I was." She sniffed "I love Emmett. I love Esme, and Edward, and Alice – even Carlisle, though he was the one who turned me in the first place. And I love _you_. So much."

"Well of course you do." Jasper had laughed "You're my sister."

Sister. No one had called her that in such a long time. Edward was always teasing and Alice called her by her name. Emmett, of course, would never call her _that_, and Esme was more of a mother than a sibling to her. And Carlisle was Carlisle.

"Jasper," Rosalie began "You'll be going to school, in a while. You'll need a name."

"I will."

"Be my brother then. I can't take your name – I don't think Emmett would like that, it'd be weird. I never even took _his_. I like being a Hale. It's all I have left." She paused "You can be one if you want to, too."

Jasper hugged her even tighter "I'd love to, Rosie."

And that was that.

***

Rosalie sat on the huge couch, her mind wandering away from the fashion show she'd been watching. Jasper sat beside her, a new book in his hands.

"You know, I just remembered something." She began. Jasper put down his book.

"What?"

"You've been my brother for exactly 50 years."

"They've been 50 great years." Jasper nodded "I've loved being a Hale. It suits me."

Rosalie gave him a hug "Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She whispered "Thank you _so much._"

He chuckled "Anytime, sister."


End file.
